de Fantasía a Desastre
by vanecool
Summary: Ser teletransportada al pasado con un par de peligrosos Asesinos… no es un cuento de hadas. One-shot/No romance


Y ahí estaba yo ¿qué había pasado? No entiendo ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?

No tenía ni idea de que había ocurrido. Pero ahí estaba. Parada en medio de un callejón oscuro.

Podía oír el bullicio de la muchedumbre a lo lejos. Simplemente no podía entender nada ¿Que estaba haciendo antes de llegar aquí? Completamente sola… no tengo ni idea. Es casi como si mi mente fuera vaciada de repente.

Me mire a mi misma y me percate de que estaba vestida con una franela de tirantes desgastada y con manchas de pintura, un short de jean y mis Cross ya grises por lo viejo además de mi corto cabello oscuro amarrado en una desaliñada cola de caballo; suelo usar esta tipo de ropa cuando estoy pintando o en mi casa…. bueno, parece ser que antes estaba en mi hogar o en el trabajo. Muy bien, ya tengo algo pero… ¿y ahora? Supongo que no puedo quedarme aquí… así que empecé a caminar a la salida del callejón.

Ahora estaba parada en una amplia calle de tierra –porque ni siguiera creo que sea cemento– muchas personas caminando hacia todas direcciones y vestidas con muchos mantos encima y las mujeres con velo ¿Cómo se llamaban esos ropajes? Lo ignoraba, solo sé que los árabes e hindús lo usan, aunque creo que son diferentes ahora que lo pienso. También había humildes viviendas y uno que otro puesto de sastrería o venta de frutas y por el momento nadie parecía darse cuenta de mi presencia, eso en cierto modo me alegra. Podía calcular que eran un poco pasados del mediodía por la posición del sol.

Todo este lugar me parecía tan familiar y a la vez tan desconocido... aunque no de la vida real, por supuesto, jamás había salido de mi país. Caminaba por las sombras y el lugar más alejado posible de las personas; algunos me veían y parecían asustarse, otros se alejaban y otros hacían ademanes y gestos que claramente decían _'loca'_, sobretodo de parte de las mujeres. Luego vi algo que llamo mí atención inmediatamente, ahí en una esquina: _un pajar_. Mi primer pensamiento fue _Assassin's Creed_ por supuesto; me reí en voz alta de mi misma por incluso pensar en eso, a decir verdad con cada cosa que veía en este sitio me recordaba cada vez más a mi juego favorito. Quizá mi mamá tenía razón en lo que ya estoy tan trastornada que veo una relación con el juego por todos lados. Pero había que admitirlo ¡este lugar es idéntico! …Pensando en el juego, este lugar me recuerda más a Jerusalén, si no me equivoco. A todo caso eso no importa, la cosa es que ¿¡Cómo demonios llegue yo aquí!

Y luego lo vi, bastante lejos de mí, caminando por entre la multitud de personas: un hombre vestido completamente de blanco y capucha. En un arranque de emoción salí corriendo hacia él empujando a la gente a los lados, ignorando sus insultos hacia mí, o al menos eso creía yo que eran, ya que no entendía nada de lo que decían. Corrí hasta llegar a él y lo hale de un tirón de su brazo a lo que volteo inmediatamente viéndome con ira, buscando, supongo, a su agresor. Así es… ahí estaba mi inexistente amor platónico imposible: Altair Ibn-La'Ahad.

Yo me quede petrificada con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca abierta como boba, y aun no soltaba su brazo. Altair pareció relajarse –aunque sea solo un poco- cuando vio que era solo una chiquilla. Retracto su hoja oculta y saco su brazo de mi agarre, siempre con el seño fruncido.

–_¿Que quieres?_– espera ¿qué dijo? Ah claro, por supuesto ¡árabe! Me quede helada con la mano levantada donde él la dejo, yo apenas parpadeaba. Al menos ya tenía la boca cerrada. Eso es bueno. Altair me vio varias veces de pies a cabeza con una ceja levantada como si no creyera lo que ve, luego simplemente dio media vuelta y se dispuso a seguir su camino. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

– ¡Espera!– grite. Ahora el volteo con una expresión de confusión e intriga, vio algo por encima de mi hombro; negó y empezó a caminar.

Antes de poder decir algo más sentí un agarre fuerte que me tiro hacia atrás. Voltee y habían unos cuatros guardias gritándome cosas que para mí no tenían pies ni cabeza. Dos guardias me agarraron por los brazos y los otros dos tenían sus armas en la mano –¿¡Que hacen! ¡Déjenme no he hecho nada!– ¿¡Pero que hice! ¿Será por mi ropa o porque empuje a la gente? ¿O ambos? Perdí el control entre tantos griteríos que supongo eran preguntas –¡Dije que me dejen! ¡SUÉLTENME!– yo pataleaba. Era inútil ellos me halaban y yo busque con la vista rápidamente a Altair y lo vi varios metros de distancia caminando deprisa hacia la dirección opuesta –¡Ay! ¡Me están lastimando!– exclame y uno de los guardias me dio un golpe en la cabeza, ahora lloraba por la impotencia y el miedo –¡Altair! ¡Altair ayúdame por favor! ¡Altair! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Altair! ¡ALT..!– pare en seco cuando escuche un grito ahogado a mi lado_"¡Hashashin!"_ más gritos por doquier e inmediatamente me tiraron al piso, sobe rápidamente mis muñecas que estaban rojas por el agarre y oí el sonido de metal contra metal. Abrí los ojos de golpe y quede pasmada de terror viendo a los tres guardias restantes luchando contra el hombre de blanco y otro tirado muerto a mi lado, hice lo posible por no mirarlo. Todos los lugareños veían la escena con horror. Solté un fuerte chillido cuando Altair atravesó la garganta del guardia más cercano y me salpico de sangre en todo el rosto y todos los aldeanos salieron corriendo gritando más cosas sin sentido. Rápidamente apuñalo a otro guardia con su propia espada y ahora quedaba uno solo.

Yo no podía apartar la vista. Estaba completamente aterrada. Obvio que había visto a Altair peleando, es más, me divertía matando guardias. Pero ver esto…me dio nauseas. Todo era tan real. La sangre…. Los cadáveres. Repentinamente me sentí tan mareada y débil que no me di cuenta cuando me agarraron del brazo levantándome del suelo de un jalón. Lo mire con los labios temblándome de terror y abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego la cerró con una repentina oleada de furia viendo detrás de mí y echo a correr jalándome del brazo. Yo casi caía en más de una ocasión. De repente me echo encima de su hombro como un saco de patatas y empezó a escalar la pared más cercana. Más. Cada vez más alto. Y saltando de casa en casa. Me estremecí y me aferre a su espalda por detrás con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, no es una posición muy cómoda pero al menos sentía que no caería. Hasta que se detuvo en seco y me golpeo contra una pared y con una mano me agarro el cuello con firmeza.

_– ¿¡Quien eres y que sabes de mi!–_ rugió. Yo solo solté un quejido ahogado _–¡Respóndeme, niña!–_ grito con fuerza. Agarre su puño contra mi garganta tratando de soltarlo. Ejerció un poco menos de fuerza al notar que no respiraba pero sus ojos se estrecharon aun más _–Quien. Eres. Tú. Responde–_ susurro con amenaza cada palabra cerca de mi cara… oh no, cada vez estaba más enojado. Si es que eso era posible.

– Y-yo no puedo… enten…der– murmure sin aliento. Mascullo más cosas en árabe y pude ver sus ojos. Se veían algo extraños ¿Será que estaba usando su vista de águila? –…suéltame por… por favor… Alta– su mano hizo más presión en mi frágil cuello impidiendo terminar su nombre.

_– Tú te vienes conmigo–_ hablo casi con veneno en su voz y una vez más me arrojo sobre su hombro. Yo solo puede dar una profunda bocanada de aire antes de que echara a correr.

De nuevo aferrada contra su espalda y sollozando, lo único que quería era alejarme de este hombre cuanto antes. Realmente le temía ¿Dónde quedo mi admiración por el gran Altair Ibn-La'Ahad? Ahora lo único que podía pensar era en lo que me ocurriría. En definitiva, el Asesino estaba furioso y el no poder defenderme ni entenderle me aterraba muchísimo…como jamás le había temido a alguien. Altair aterrizo con un golpe seco y me bajo con un poco de brusquedad.

_– ¿Altair, que demonios significa esto?–_ hablo alguien. Abrí mis ojos llenos de lagrimas por la sorpresa al reconocer la voz _–Estas rompiendo otra regla de la orden ¡Más te vale tengas una explicación para esto!–_ advirtió el nuevo asesino.

_– Esta…–_ me miro _–niña se apareció de repente y los guardias la atacaron_–

_– Y ¿Se puede saber porque la trajiste aquí?_– espeto malhumorado Malik analizando a la peculiar chica.

_– Ella sabe mi nombre–_ simplemente dijo. Malik me vio con recelo… yo estaba desesperada y todo mi cuerpo temblaba ¿Se puede saber de qué hablan?

_– ¿Qué hiciste?–_ vio a Altair con molestia.

_– Jamás la he visto, si eso es lo que preguntas ¡Empezó a gritar balbuceadas y mi nombre! Trate de hacerla hablar pero no respondió nada coherente–_ explico. Malik intercambio miradas entre nosotros dos. Yo seguía echada en el suelo sollozando en silencio.

_– Tú–_ dijo. Ahora tenía a dos Asesinos mirándome fijamente. Temblé y solté un quejido _–¿Quién eres?–_ Pregunto Malik con severidad_–Responde.–_ su voz ahora era amenazante. Solo lo mire con temor. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Malik empezó a acercase a mi preguntando algo más ¡Yo quería hablar pero estaba en shock! Y ya estaba en frente de mí examinándome con la mirada… Malik tenía un aura que hacía que mis vellos se erizaran. Yo traje saliva. Ahora no sabía a quién de los dos le temía más.

Dio un paso más –¡No me lastimes por favor! ¡Yo no sé cómo llegue aquí!– grite en un nuevo arranque de miedo pegando lo más posible a la pared detrás de mí. Malik intercambio una mirada de interés a Altair, quien solo respondió con un encogimiento de hombros –Yo solo quiero irme a casa– solloce. Malik pregunto más cosas que no pude entender. Se agacho a mi altura y con su único brazo agarro mi mentón e hizo que lo mirara y empezó a analizar mi rostro de un lado a otro.

_– ¿De dónde salió esta niña, Altair? Sus rasgos no son nada comunes–_ comento _–y ni hablar de esa… ropa–_ dijo con una mirada de confusión total a mis 'indecentes' ropas. Soltó mi mentón _–Ahora la pregunta es ¿Cómo es que sabe tu nombre si no puede ni hablar el idioma? …Explícame exactamente como la encontraste–_ pidió caminando hacia Altair. Yo me acurruque en la esquina mientras el hombre le explicaba lo sucedido. _–Ella definitivamente no es alguien de aquí… y tampoco creo que sea una de las nuestros...pero no parece una templaria ¿una doble espía o una simple civil, quizá?– murmuro más para sí mismo._

_–Entonces ¿Qué hacemos con ella? –_

_–Veamos cómo reacciona–_ expuso. Altair lo miro sin entender. _–Atácala–_ Malik le dio una severa mirada a su compañero _–Finge–_ Termino. Altair asintió en silencio.

Escuche un sonido muy peculiar y conocido, pude distinguirlo perfectamente. Levante mi cabeza de entre mis rodillas para ver directamente donde sabía yo que provenía ese sonido:_la hoja oculta_. Empecé a temblar e hiperventilar cuando Altair empezó a acercarse a mí. Me sentía una presa. Ahí, en la esquina de una oficina de Asesinos… con dos temidos Asesinos. La mirada de Altair me taladraba –¡No por favor, aléjate de mí!– No me hizo caso –¡Detente!– me pare de golpe y empecé a alejarme cautelosamente pero Altair siguió acercándose más. Salí corriendo por un impulso tratando de llegar a la puerta pero Altair me intercepto fácilmente con un codazo contra la pared. Llore como nunca antes. Mis lágrimas corrían una tras otras sin detenerse. –¡No! ¡Yo no soy un templario! ¡Tienes que creerme! ¡No! ¡Altair!– al oír su nombre pareció que su furia emergió de nuevo ¿¡Cuando aprendería que no debo decir su nombre! su hoja iba directamente a mi cuello. Todo iba en cámara lenta y a la vez tan rápido. Ya sabía que moriría y cerré mis ojos con fuerza –Altair, no ¡Ayúdame!– rogué una vez más. Este es mi fin –¡MALIK!– di un grito desgarrador. Pero solo sentí el filo de la mortal hoja presionada contra mi cuello. Respirando agitadamente sentí que mi corazón se me saldría. No quería mirar. No quería ver sus hermosos y depredadores ojos de oro.

_– ¿Crees que debamos llevarla con Al-Mualim?–_ pregunto el _Ángel de la Muerte_ aun presionando la hoja contra mi garganta. ¿Al-Mualim? O sea… que aun estoy entre la historia del juego.

_– No sé si deberíamos molestarlo por esto… pero es evidente que la chica sabe de nosotros y puede ser un peligro para la or–_ Malik se detuvo en seco al oír mi risa ahogada. Decidí abrir mis ojos para notar que los dos hombres me miraban más desconfiados que nunca. Yo seguí riendo… como no podría haberme dado cuenta antes… ¡esto no es más que un simple sueño! ¿Verdad? Para comenzar, nada de esto es posible. Y eso es lo que tiene más lógica ¿o me equivoco?

_– ¿Y ahora de que te ríes, mocosa?–_ espeto con odio Altair a mi oído. Yo solo lo mire con una expresión extraña. Lunática podría ser la más cercana para describirla. Nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia; si estuviera en otra situación lo más seguro es que me habría sonrojado y casi desmayado. Altair soltó un gruñido _–Habría sido mejor si te dejaba con los guardias–_ refunfuño.

_–De hecho–_ murmuro Malik _–Altair, creo que sabes lo que debes hacer… no estoy tan seguro de que la chica sea inocente después de todo–_ Altair asintió y su miraba callo mi risa. Solo cerré fuertemente los ojos cuando sentí un terrible dolor. Casi podía sentir el frio del metal de la hoja y mi sangre fluyendo sin parar de la herida y todo quedo nublado rápidamente.

Abrí mis ojos con un sobresalto y me levante tan rápido que mi cabeza dio vueltas por el mareo y respire como si fuera estado a punto de ahogarme. Aun sentía ese horrible dolor punzante en mi garganta y vi a mí alrededor percatándome de donde estaba. Ahora lo recordaba. Estaba en la casa de mi vecina ayudando a pintar sus paredes. Oí la puerta de al lado abriéndose y pasos de alguien que inmediatamente se convirtieron en golpes rápidos. Voltee para ver a mi vecina que venía corriendo hacia mí muy preocupada.

– ¿¡Dios mío, Anthonella que te paso!– exclamo mi vecina muy aterrada yo solo la mire con duda. –¡Estas sangrando!– grito de nuevo y yo abriendo mis ojos como platos agarre con fuerza mi cuello con ambas manos para fijarme que de hecho, estaba sangrando, _mucho_. ¿Acaso esto…fue real? De nuevo estaba hiperventilando… pe-pero ¡es que eso no es posible!

– Genial, no más Assassin's Creed por un tiempo– susurre con mi voz ahogada por la pérdida de sangre. Lo último que recuerdo es ver a mi vecina frustrada llamando a una ambulancia antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Hahahaha raro lo sé…

Pero aunque no lo crean esto lo soñé y todo fue TAN real! Es que incluso sentí el dolor y desperté con la garganta tan reseca que me dolía y tuve que ir corriendo a tomar agua! T_T La única diferencia de mi sueño con esto es el final xD y que puse otro nombre por supuesto :3

Es mi primera historia que escribo... así que** reviews**? Sugerencias? Críticas? Tomatazos? Cualquier cosa que quieras decirme –menos insultos xD– son bienvenidas! :D

Por cierto creen que están bien las categorías? No sabía en que ponerlo :/ Y si hiciera una **secuela** como podría hacerlo? si se les ocurre algo díganlo fuera muy interesante si puedo escribir al menos un capitulo extra para este oneshot :D pero no tengo ni idea si quiera de como comenzarlo y mucho menos como terminarlo. Pero si les intereso la historia pueden seguirla :D puede que en un futuro escriba algo -aunque nada es seguro-

**Gracias por leer!** Fue divertido escribirlo! :D y arregle unos detallitos que dijeron en un comentario ;P

* * *

_P.D.: "no mas Assassin's Creed por un tiempo" no pude cumplirlo u_u_


End file.
